


Stealing Little Moments

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: Reaver distracts Logan in a secluded hallway, and almost get caught.





	

Reaver picked up Logan and pressed him to the wall, smashing their lips together. Logan gave a startled noise of protest and pulled away from him. 

"Reaver! We can't be doing this here!"

"And why not? Nobodies nearby...."

"But the guards Reaver, you know the guards patrol this hallway often! What if one catches us and reports this to Sparrow?"

"I say let them watch."

"Reaver!"

He was going to protest more but Reaver took his lips again, this time softer. Logan wanted to protest more about how much trouble he was going to be in if they got caught but he couldn't help but melt into the delicate kiss. Logan closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation but opened them again when Reaver prodded his lips with his tongue. Reaver opened his eyes and winked at him. Logan felt him smile against him. He didn't even hesitate this time and allowed Reaver access. Reaver delved in immediately and battled with Logans tongue before sweeping across his teeth. Logan softly moaned and wrapped his arms around Reavers neck to deepen the kiss.

Reaver reached down and grabbed a hold of Logans ass and hoisted him up higher. Logan gasped into Reavers mouth but otherwise didn't object. Logans breath became faster and more shaky the longer they made out and both men could feel eachothers arousal at this point. Reaver ignored both however, because he was not here to have a quick fuck. Oh no he was here to make the stout prince so worked up he begged for him. Even if that meant leaving him here in the hallway after he made him so flustered. 

Reavers ears picked up a small sound near the end of the hallway and opened one eye to a slit to observe who had disturbed them. At the end of the hall, there was a helmet barely peeking out from the corner. The guards eyes were wide as they took in the scene they accidentally walked into. Reaver smiled again and opened both his eyes enough to stare back at the guard. The guard gasped but didn't move. Reaver pulled back from Logan and he gave a whimper of protest. 

"Oh don't sound so sad my dear, we'll meet again sometime."

Logan gave a huff and unhooked his legs from Reavers waist. Reaver pulled back to fix his clothes and hair and gave Logan one last peck on his lips before heading down the hallway he saw the guard. He heard a muffled curse as he turned the corner and came face to face with the guard. The guard had pressed themselves to the wall and looked to be holding their breath in anticipation. Reaver leaned in and smirked.

"How about we keep that little scene you saw a secret, hmm? I'd hate to find out what would happen if word got out about us..." he whispered as so Logan wouldn't hear. He moved his coat aside to show off his holstered gun and the guard frantically nodded their head. 

"There's a good sport." he said and sauntered away as if nothing happened. 

Meanwhile, Logan took a few moments to fix his clothes and look presentable enough to go out in public. He breathed in deeply to calm his nerves and his racing heartbeat before walking down the same hallway. He didn't even notice the guard until he crashed into him and nearly fell. 

"Watch where your goi- Logan Sir!" 

Logan was about to go off on whoever has been so careless until he saw it was a guard.

"I-I'm sorry Logan Sir I didn't mean-"

"It's fine."

"O-oh! Right! Ok then! I'l just um, get going Sir!"

Logan noticed the guard was acting very shifty and wouldn't look in his eyes. He brushed it off as the guard fearing his wrath and just pushed past him to go find out where the hell Reaver went and make him pay for that little stunt.


End file.
